onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Erex Solari Malren
Erex Malren is the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Judgment. Personality Very militaristic in his thinking and actions as he was raised from birth to be a warrior in his people. Being a Taiidan he was tortured to bear no secrets that can be extracted. Because of this ability the UGI has used Taiidans as some of their greatest Intelligence operatives which was Erex was rumored to be one. History ////Classified.....Splice detected....Access Granted. Erex Solari Malren is actually a personality chip implanted on to Dvr the Conquerer as for crimes he commited while he lead the Taiidan Empire to total victory in their galaxy. When the personality took its full control Dvr's personality died and was eradicated, though he remembers his memories as Dvr. When he was released from the confines of his sleep chamber he was sent back to Taiidan, and he married a woman named Tayyala, she bore him a daughter but when NPG(Novan Pirates Guild) they destroyed Erex's personal yacht that was being used by his wife as they tried to escape with his 6 month old daughter onboard. 200 years later he was made a captain of the Extant-class Heavy Cruiser- U.S.S. Judgment and on its first mission it was going into warp when all of a sudden a blackhole singularity formed and drew the ship out of warp and thrown into Starfleet's reality. He was always thought to be part of Division 11 but anyone who mentioned the name has since disappeared, but what made things more dangerous is that all those who looked like they were Division 11 were thought to be Taiidan. Corporate War He fought in the Corporate War and survived with ease, but was left with the memory of his lost brethren. UGI-Sorghelli War Erex Malren also fought in this war but nearly lost his life, afterwhich he lost not only his arm, and his left leg, but he also started to lose his sanity which was corrected. Part of Erex Malrens face was burned off when he was captured by the Sorghelli and they burned his face with plasma. This is when the galaxy learned of the Black Codex. He was being tortured for intelligence of the Imperium weapon the Magnus and Erex refused to give the intelligence away because he was under the assumption there were civilians living on the planet. Post Sorghelli-War He wasn't exactly seen after the Sorghelli War except having to play diplomat between several governments. During the Galactic Council meetings he tried his best to remain level headed even when it was impossible. When Michael trilliion showed up he was extremely apprehensive of the man due to not knowing anything about him. He would later become a good friend with him and because of a UGI general he was the go to person with UGI dealings as Solra murdered his wife. Thanks to the Resurrection project he saw his wife Quorra again and his wife for diplomatic reasons and their 7 children, Tis'atid remained his wife but Quorra was his love. She would later divorce and marry a UGI Soldier named Corporal Golan See also *Erex Malren's Service Record